This invention relates to a punch press of the type in which a reciprocating punch coacts with an underlying die to form a hole through an intervening workpiece when the punch is shifted through an advance stroke. When the punch is shifted reversely through a return stroke, a stripper engages the workpiece and strips the latter off of the punch. The stripper of such a press usually comprises a pair of angularly spaced fingers which extend along opposite sides of the punch.